Birthday Surprise
by Faye-Naruse
Summary: Hiroki has a special present to, err, give to Nowaki. Egoist!smut.


A/N: A little PWP never hurts, right? This was originally for the prompt 'birthday' for junjou100, but it ended up a bit too long.

Warning: Fellatiooo~

* * *

Birthday Surprise

"Hiro-san, what-?"

Nowaki was flustered to be forced to sit the moment he stepped into his and Hiroki's apartment. He blinked up at Hiroki who, fresh from the shower, stood before him, damp bangs hiding his eyes from Nowaki's view.

"Hiro-san?" Nowaki was unsure what to do. Though they'd moved in together the previous fall, he still always tried his best not to let his insecurities show, _however_, when Hiroki acted strange on occasion, despite it usually not being anything necessarilybad, Nowaki couldn't help but worry what the brunet might do next.

Although what Hiroki _did_ do next wiped the anxieties right from Nowaki's thoughts. Their lips met awkwardly, and it took a second for Nowaki's body to register what had happened.

Hiroki almost roughly slipped his tongue into Nowaki's mouth, eliciting a small noise of surprise from the younger man. Kneeling, Hiroki laced his fingers in Nowaki's hair, gripping at the back of his head for a better angle.

When he pulled away, Nowaki was left nearly panting, a thin trail of saliva dripping down his chin. Hiroki wiped it away with his thumb, and then, with the littlest bit of shy hesitation, reached for Nowaki's crotch.

"Hiro-san-" Nowaki hadn't quite been expecting the sudden touch and squirmed a little when Hiroki gripped him through his jeans. He watched in silent amazement as Hiroki unzipped his pants and, reaching into Nowaki's underwear, took his half-hard cock into his hand. Hiroki palmed the tip, evoking a muffled grunt or two from Nowaki, before leaning forward to bury his face in Nowaki's lap.

A shock of pleasure zipped down Nowaki's spine as Hiroki worked his tongue up and down Nowaki's now-solid length. Where Hiroki's mouth and tongue weren't, Hiroki's fingers were, deftly stroking and caressing the sensitive organ with wicked fingertips.

Nowaki couldn't help but be even more turned on when he noticed how aroused Hiroki had become from servicing him.

"Hiro-san, let me..." Careful not to apply too much pressure, he pressed his foot on Hiroki's crotch.

"Hn! No, don't," Hiroki moaned, nudging away Nowaki's foot with his thigh.

"But-"

"No, this...this is for _you_..."

Hiroki's response confused Nowaki a little, but he was quickly distracted. Fingers tangled in Hiroki's wet, brown locks, he looked on in ecstasy as Hiroki's deeply flushed cheeks hollowed out as the brunet sucked on him, bobbing his head until the tip of Nowaki's cock began reaching too far for Hiroki's comfort. Nowaki's heavy panting had quickened.

"Um, Hiro-san, I'm, um," he said hurriedly.

Just as Hiroki pulled back, his eyes tearing up, Nowaki came. Hiroki opened his eyes and, face dripping, stared at Nowaki in shock.

They gaped at each other in momentary disbelief.

"Oops," Nowaki whispered, triggering the pink in Hiroki's cheeks to bypass red for a fresh bruise-like color, as if mimicking the blow Hiroki's pride had just taken.

Glaring his deadliest, Hiroki shot up. He wobbled slightly but managed to stay steady on his feet. "Hand me the towel behind you."

The towel Hiroki had used for his shower earlier lay innocently over the back of the couch. Nowaki swiftly tugged it from under his shoulder and held it out. When Hiroki was about to turn away, Nowaki reached for his trembling hand, yanking him back down.

"Nowaki, what-?!"

"Let me," Nowaki said quietly. Immediately, Hiroki opened his mouth to protest. He felt so humiliated. He was embarrassed to have his face covered for a single moment longer!

But the extremely guilty look on Nowaki's face proved to be much too much for him. The rage flaring within Hiroki sizzled down a bit as he remembered why he'd put himself in such a vulnerable position in the first place, and he consented with a small grunt.

"I'm really sorry, Hiro-san. It was a complete accident! Please don't be mad," Nowaki pleaded in a soft but desperate tone.

Hiroki ignored him, closing his eyes. He sat down cross-legged between Nowaki's knees while Nowaki wiped at his face.

As Nowaki rubbed gently at Hiroki's still-flushed cheeks, he couldn't hold himself back from gazing appreciatively at Hiroki's irritated yet calm expression. He knew better than to smile at that moment, but the temptation was definitely there. Hiroki was struggling but clearly succeeding in suppressing his temper, and that in itself, added to the way he was tolerating the hit Nowaki had just accidentally delivered to his normally out-of-control pride, all for Nowaki, _just_ for Nowaki, made Nowaki himself feel strangely – ironically– proud.

When his face felt somewhat clean again, Hiroki reopened his eyes.

"Nowaki."

"Hm?"

"H-Happy birthday."

Nowaki blinked. "That's today, isn't it?"

"_What?!_"

"Sorry, Hiro-san. You shocked me, I suppose I forgot."

"Well, it was kind of a 'now or never' thing or I'd have lost my nerve, so, umm, sorry about that..."

Hiroki looked away in embarrassment, still trying his best to ignore the short burst of anger that had bristled within him. Nowaki tilted Hiroki's chin back towards him. He kissed him in a way much unlike their earlier kiss, soft and slow, letting the tender sensation linger.

"Thank you, Hiro-san. I love you."

Nowaki smiled and, tossing the towel aside, pulled a surprised Hiroki into his arms. Hiroki blinked, and then returned the embrace with a small smile.

The locks of Hiroki's hair grazing Nowaki's face smelled sweetly of simple, white daisies.


End file.
